Certain aspects of the disclosure relate to computer assisted tools for searching, analyzing, or categorizing text data.
In various different contexts, humans will analyze short snippets of text in order to extract meaning from the text and categorize the text. These snippets of text contain significant amounts of information. Such text snippets may be found, for example, in requirements documents, field service logs, and customer verbatims. Requirements documents might include textual functional requirements of a particular product being developed. Field service logs might include log entries in a textual form, related to the servicing of a given product. The entries may be provided by the customer or by a service technician. Customer verbatims may be customer responses to emails sent to the customers. The emails might ask the customers to click on a link provided in the email to allow the customer to enter information online.
As noted above, these text snippets are analyzed by a human, who may be an expert in the subject matter discussed in the text snippets. Such a human may be called a “subject matter expert.” The human extracts meaning from the text, and categorizes the text. The categories can then be analyzed with statistical techniques, or can they can be used to focus attention on certain aspects of the snippets.